Speak Now
by BecauseYourMine
Summary: "She realizes that she can't save him from himself, this is something he has to figure out on his own. It's a mistake, and everyone knows it, but apparently him. But at this point what can she do? Stand up during his wedding and stop him?" LP. Pre 5x12


A/N: I know it's been awhile, but it seems that I only get inspiration when I'm trying to avoid other things, LOL. Today I was listening to music instead of doing homework, and this just popped into my head. Is it just me or do you think Taylor Swift totally watches OTH? Like seriously, it's scary how much her music syncs up with One Tree Hill sometimes...Anyways, this takes places on S5 prior to 5x12.

*Reviews/criticisms are always appreciated. =)

**The lyrics that are throughout are not in "order"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ll _I am not the kind of girl,_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_ ll

He proposed.

They're getting Married.

She never thought that _this_-even after everything-would be the way their story ended. But he proposed, and as Lindsey so proudly showed her ring to Peyton, _she _said yes.

And Peyton is just…speechless. It could possibly be because just an hour ago she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. Not more then an hour ago, she was once again declaring her love for him. But now he's gone and proposed to another girl inadvertently ending them.

She is literally feeling a hundred things at this moment. Hurt. Shock. Confused. Regret. Anger. Definitely anger.

But then she looked passed Lindsey as she so smugly held out her left hand to show Peyton, and she saw Lucas look over to her, and she knew, _just knew_ that even he knew that this isn't what he really wanted. He knew that the ring was on the wrong girl's finger, and he shouldn't have done it.

But he's the one proposed. He's being stubborn and a coward and now what's done is done.

And now what can Peyton do? How should she stop this? Does she even want to?

There's no question.

_Of course_ she does.

Because even though he's been a complete ass to her since she's been back, as much as it sucks right now-she still loves him. She's still completely in love with Lucas Scott, and there is nothing and no one that can tell her heart to stop loving him.

The only problem is that, she's not the only one who loves him (this is all vaguely familiar) and now there is nothing she can do.

Maybe this isn't how she ever saw their story ending, but she has no idea what she can do to change it.

So now _they're_ getting Married.

And Peyton…she has only really two choices.

She can either figure out-how to stop loving Lucas Scott (she knows that's impossible, she promised to love him forever when she was 18, and she always keeps her promises).

Or she can figure out how to stop this wedding.

ll _But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl.._ ll

She went home from that horrible and awkward moment on the back porch of his home and she somehow ended up at her own home crying and so utterly distraught, that when Brooke got there she had no idea how to comfort her blonde friend. Eventually Peyton told her what had happened, and Brooke-being the best friend that she was-told her it was time to move on. That she was gonna get over this and be brave and strong and find a new path.

Brooke told her that sometimes life doesn't work out the way we hoped, that it could be unfair and just don't right suck. But- but when life tries to tear you down, the only option you have is to keep going. The only thing you can do is figure out a new reality and move forward.

But that's not what she wants.

She wants to fight for him-for the what they had and what they promised each other all those years ago. She was to fight for the boy who has saved her so many times. Now she thinks, its time to save him, save him from himself.

So she goes to his office the next day and all but begs him to not marry Lindsey.

"Am I crazy? Do you not feel what I have felt every day that we've been apart for the last three years?" She asks him trying to sound rational, when she's anything but.

"Because I have felt there is this vital piece of me that's been missing. And I tried to fill it, Luke. I tried to fill it...with work and friends and music. And it stayed empty until last night when you kissed me. And my entire universe snapped back into focus. Lucas, look me in the eye & tell me that that kiss did not feel exactly the same as it felt three years ago." She tells him, praying that he finally sees what she does.

She knows she probably looks absolutely ridiculous. Crying and holding on to him for dear life. But all she keeps thinking is how if the roles were reverse-if she was the one about to marry the wrong guy, it would be him trying to stop her and see reason. If the roles were reverse, he would be willing to doing anything to save her.

But then he finally says it.

Says what's been her biggest fear since that first night she saw him again at the river court. What she's been hoping wasn't true since the first mention of someone else in his life.

_"I'm in love with her Peyton.."_

And as much as it breaks her already broken heart, she just doesn't want to believe it. She can't.

But what choice does she have? Someone once told her, you can't help who you love...If he loves her, Peyton can't change that. Even if he might love Peyton more (still deep down), he loves Lindsey too, which means he doesn't love Peyton enough.

Maybe she had been wrong along. If the roles were reversed, Lucas would be strong enough to let her go. So that's what she's gonna have to do for him.

ll _Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out.._ ll

After her last encounter with him, she decided that fighting for something that doesn't exist anymore wasn't going to do her any good. Whether she believed him or not didn't matter anymore. Because he seemed to believe it. He seemed to think that he loved Lindsey (he did propose, remember?) and that she was the one he wanted with him when all his dreams came true.

So she decides to let him go. Or finally realize that he let go, and now she had to too.

Or course Peyton knows its not that easy, but he's getting married and she has to find a way to be okay with that. So she asked him to meet her at the gym (it's only fitting that they began there, and now they were ending there) and she kept telling her self it was her only choice now.

Moving on. Finding a new path.

"Hey… think maybe Whitey will let you out of practice early so we can catch a movie?" She calls out to him, his back facing her.

"What are you doing Peyton?" He questions as he turns to her.

And when his eyes meet hers, she sees the answer to how they've gotten so far away from each other. He's scared. He's running away from her just like she's done to him countless times. But she knows from experience, you can't save someone if they don't want to be. This is the end, because he wants it to be. So she has to find a way to be ok with that.

"Just pretending for a second that we're still seventeen and nothing's changed. Would you believe I actually met a girl that lives vicariously through us? At least us in the book." She says trying to find the courage for what's coming next.

"Sure I do." He says as he tries to pretend that it was still that easy. When they were still seventeen and had the whole world in front of them. But things aren't that simple anymore, and as much as he likes to blame her for how things ended between them, he can't. He doesn't know why that is (it's love, but he won't admit it) but regardless who's to blame, there is still a part of him that wishes it wasn't true.

"It was a great story to be a part of, but it also took place a long time ago." He reminds himself, just as much as he reminds her.

"I know…" she says as she tries to shake away the memories that seem to be suffocating her as they stand in the gym that held so many.

" I didn't come here to rehash the past. I was reminded today in a roundabout way that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. It's what Keith did for Karen; burying his feelings for her for all those years so he could be a good friend." She says as her eyes water. She knows that she has to do this, but she doesn't want to.

"I love you Lucas. And I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes and it is going to suck but if what you want is for me to let go then I'm gonna do it. Be happy Luke. I want that with all my heart…" She finishes her speech-her goodbye-and wipes her eyes and walks away. Not once turning back, she just can't. Because if she does then she knows she will run right back to tell him that everything she's just said is a lie.

She doesn't want to be his friend. She doesn't want to burry her feelings. She doesn't want to let him go.

Because she knows he won't, he can't be happy if he's not with her, because she is positive that she can't be happy without him. But she doesn't turn back.

He proposed to Lindsey. They're getting Married.

And as much as she wants to stop that, it's not her place anymore.

She may have promised to love Lucas Scott forever (and as much as is sucks right now, she always keeps her promises) but he broke his promise to love her forever, and so whats done is done.

ll _All eyes on me,_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_  
_But I'm only lookin' at you.._. ll

She's at his engagement party-with Chase as her date no less-and she's just barley holding it together.

She mingles with all their friends, pretending that everything is okay. That it doesn't bother her to see Lindsey show off her ring to anyone who stops to talk to her. That she's fine and to prove it, is constantly giving Brooke her reassuring smile every time her best friend looks over to her to see if she's holding up. She acts like she isn't purposefully avoiding Haley, because the two still haven't resolved their issues.

It's pretty easy Peyton thinks. Haley is Lucas' best friend, she knows him better then anyone (herself not withstanding). Why Haley isn't willing to admit that every smile that Lucas gives is fake, every glance he sends Peyton way isn't so much more then just a coincidences, is beyond Peyton. Peyton knows that she isn't completely innocence, she knows Haley isn't happy about the fact that the two blondes kissed that night before Lucas proposed. But if those kisses weren't anymore of a example of how much Lucas is hiding his heart….

Anyways, she finally had made her way outside trying to gather her bearings and just take a minute alone. But apparently she had been followed by the one person she hadn't even bother trying to escape.

"Hey Sawyer.." Nathan says as he walks up to her, copying her stances as they lean up against the side of the house.

"Hey Nate." She looks over to him, and he looks about as good as she's feeling. Completely miserable.

"So I see we're hiding out." He motions to the fact that they both are literally in the corner of the backyard, away from everyone.

"Not hiding, just…trying to take a breathe without-" Peyton doesn't even try to finish. She's supposed to be moving on, not saying things to the love of her life's brother.

"Without having to see Lindsey show off her ring to one of her snotty friends again?" He questions with a smile as he looks over to her.

Peyton gives a small nod as she laughs at his remark. And of course Nathan gets it. She might not really had time to speak to him and she might not be speaking to Haley, but Brooke has told her all that the drama the couple has been going through. He doesn't want to be at this party as much as she does.

"You know my brother's an idiot, right?" He says as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Nathan." She warns him. Now is not the time or the place. But it is reassuring to know, he understands what she's going through, that he's on her side.

"Sorry, but come on…I might be the only one willing to say this to you, but he's making a mistake. Now I can't tell him this because then I'd be a dick-and Haley would get even more pissed at me then she already is…but it's true. I know it, and so do you.." He says as he looks over to her.

"Yeah well, we may both think so-but he doesn't." Peyton says sadly when she looks up and spots the happy couple make their way outside and begin talking to Skills and the guys on the deck.

"Sure he does…he's just scared Peyton." Nathan says seriously.

"Aren't we all?" She says as she slips away and walks back inside.

ll _ Fun gestures are exchanged,_  
_And the organ starts to play _  
_A song that sounds like a death march..._ ll

She put on her new clothes over bros dress. She curled her hair perfectly. She looked herself once more in the mirror making sure she looked flawless, and then she started to think about all the excuses she could come up with to get out of going to this wedding.

She couldn't think of one. At least not one she wanted to use, because she was still-even as her and Brooke drove to the church-hoping that this wedding wouldn't be happening.

But then the duo parked and saw all their friends standing outside-dressed in their finest clothes-and she saw the marquee outside the front of the church, congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott, and Peyton knew that this was all actually happening.

"So, what up, P. Sawyer? You got a plan?" Skills asks as they walk up to the group.

"A plan for what?" Peyton asks amused as she noticed that Lucas friends were actually tailgating outside of the church.

"To steal Lucas back." Skills says seriously as he looks to all his friends. He knows he's not the only one thinking it. Thinking that Lucas isn't marrying the right girl. Thinking that this whole wedding business shouldn't even have gotten this far. He's been Luke's friend for years, he's seen the guy love Peyton Sawyer for most of those years. Why his friend is so willing to forget that is beyond him.

"Oh, so I'm the only one thinking like that, huh? Ok, look. Here's the drill. When they say does anybody have any reason that this thing shouldn't go down Speak now. Bam! That's you." He says with a smile as he points to Peyton.

"They don't do that at real weddings, Skills." Brooke tries to explain, but hell she's been thinking the same thing for the past week. She knows her best friend, and she knows there is no way Peyton is ok with this. Why all her friends are so willing to pretend and hide from their feelings is something that frustrates her to no end. Some people are just meant to be together. Lucas and Peyton are those people. But whatever, if they want to pretend so can she.

" They should though. You know, that's good drama. Anyway. How about this? I say we drug Lindsey first, even though I love her. Then we throw you in the wedding gown, so when Lucas lift up the veil. Bam! It's on." Skills goes on.

"That gown is tailor-made, so, no. And Peyton is gonna be okay." Brooke says in a way to try to comfort her friend. But Brooke knows that if there is a wedding today-no words or gestures will make Peyton ok.

"Right. You know I love you, P. Sawyer, right? But, baby girl, you are so far from okay, man, you ain't even in the same area code. Wait. Maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on 'Friends'." Skills keeps on. If Lucas wants to be stubborn fine, but he figures his last chance in helping his friends is if he can convince Peyton to stop this damn wedding before they all wind up getting hurt. Because the way he figures, if there's no wedding today-only the bride will be hurt, but if it actually happens…well then everyone will get their heart broken.

"Okay. How about this? How about Peyton puts on a nice dress, watches Lucas get married, gets wasted and has drunk, meaningless sex with some guy at the reception?" She says as tries to brush off Skills comments.

If it was only as easy as saying _Speak Now_ to end this all, she thinks as they all begin to make their way inside.

ll _This is surely not what you thought it would be,_  
_I loose myself in a daydream, _  
_Where I stand and say:_  
_"Don't say yes, run away now.." _ ll

_She can see it..._

She's tightly holding Brooke's hand as the music begins. She sees Lucas and Nathan walk out from a side door-the brothers taking their place with the minister. She still can't believe it's happening. That she's still in a pew-right behind his mother no less-and watching the boy she loves getting married to someone else.

For a brief second he looks over to her, and it looks like he can't believe it either. But it's too late to do anything as the music begins again and his sister and nephew make their way down the aisle. Then Haley. And finally Lindsey. Smiling, completely happy and in love Lindsey.

The bride makes it to the alter and Lucas takes her hands and they turn to one another and the minister begins speaking and that's when it finally hits it.

This can't happen. She doesn't care what anyone might think of her and how angry they might get. She can't let this wedding happen. She won't.

" Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asks.

" Lucas, you can't!" She says as she stands up-all the while Brooke tries to tug on her to sit back down.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She hears Skills say behind her.

"I'm sorry. I'm... I'm sorry, but you just... you can't, because I love you and because you fixed my car." Peyton tries to explain how she feels as Lucas listens and looks at her, completely expressionless.

"Oh, boy…" Brooke mutters as she finally lets her friend go-while she wanted them to finally fight for each other, she kind of wishes it could have happened before this wedding actually got this far.

"Remember that day?" Peyton questions as she starts to walk up to the front of the alter. She tries not to look over at Lindsey's family of course angered at her outburst. She tries to ignore Haley's disappointed look, probably upset that Peyton would actually ruin Lucas' wedding like this. But she doesn't care, she has to speak now. Now or forever hold her peace. And she can't just do that, she has to tell him how she feels.

"Because that day changed everything and I didn't know it at the time. But when you fixed my car, you fixed my heart. And when you proposed to me two years ago, I just wasn't ready…" Peyton tries to reason as she finally reaches Lucas who still has yet to say a word.

"And I was lost and scared, so I said 'someday', but someday is now Luke, it is. Someday is now and I love you." She finally admits in front of everyone as she grabs a hold of Lucas' hand.

"Please don't leave me again. People always leave…" She pleads with him, finally realizing that this moment. Her objecting at his wedding will be a make or break moment for her. For them. It's gonna change everything.

And then he finally speaks, and his answer was one she wasn't really expecting.

He looks at her, blue meeting green, then gives her hand a squeeze. And then looks over at Lindsey and Peyton has no idea what that means.

"Lindsey…I'm so sorry." He says regrettably. But still Peyton isn't sure what he's sorry for. Sorry that his crazy ex-girlfriend just irrupted their wedding, or sorry that he can't marry her, that she's not the one that he should be marrying.

_But then her daydream ends before she finds out..._

ll _ I'll meet you when you're out, _  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,"_  
_And they said, "Speak now," _ ll

"Peyton….Peyton." Brooke whispers as she nudges the stoic blond next to her, no doubt shock about what just happened. Brooke still can't believe it. When Nathan came out and announced it to everyone, the entire church became silent. Mostly out of surprise, but then again a lot of people-mainly the ones who knew both blondes-out of relief.

"Huh…" Peyton says as she snaps from her daydreaming, looking over at her best friend as they sit in the pew.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Brooke asks delicately, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah I'm just-I…" Peyton says trying to collect her thoughts.

None of it was real, she's been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes waiting for the wedding to start and all she kept thinking about was all the possible ways she could stop this wedding. Speaking up when the minister got to the vows. Going to Lucas before even the ceremony began. Anything to just stop this from happening.

Apparently she didn't have to do anything though.

"Peyton, this isn't your fault. Ok? I don't want you to feel bad or-" Brooke tries to say calmly as she holds on the her best friend's hand. She knows Peyton, regardless of what just happened-regardless if she's happy that it happened-still gonna feel guilty.

"What?" Peyton says as she finally takes notice that they are the only two still sitting in the church.

"Lucas stopping the wedding…this isn't your fault. We all knew he was making a mistake, and yeah it sucks for Lindsey that he realized it right before this wedding started, but maybe it's better this way.." Brooke says as she continues to ramble on.

But Peyton stops listening.

He stopped the wedding. He didn't say "I do."

He finally spoke up, and admitted to himself what everyone else knew.

And right now, that's all Peyton could have asked for. For him to realize that Lindsey wasn't the one for him, that she never was. Now, who knows what will happen?

ll _ And you say,_  
_"Let's run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door..." _ ll

Peyton assumes he's probably an absolute mess, and rightfully so. Lucas Scott could have been married right now. He was supposed to be, but that didn't happen. And as much as Peyton should have been sorry about that, she couldn't be.

"Hey guys…" Haley says as she comes up to her friends. She knows she hasn't exactly been a friend to Peyton as of late, she knows she owes her friend an apology or two, but right now that has to wait. When she had talked to Lucas this morning and told him if he was absolutely sure marrying Lindsey was what he wanted, and when he couldn't answer her, it was all the conformation that she needed. Now Haley had to make things right, for everyone.

"Um, Peyton he's asking for you." Haley says with a small smile. When Peyton returns it, she knows that her blonde friend understands, that things will work itself out. Everything will be ok.

Peyton is nervous as hell as she walks down the hall to the room where Lucas is (she assumes he's in there as Nathan keeps guard at the door).

"Hey Nate.." She says quietly as she meets him.

Nathan just looks over to her and a small smile comes to his face. He's spent all morning talking to his brother, well listening to his brother as he talked. Listening to Lucas as he went on and on about how Lindsey was his number 2. Listening to Lucas as he finally admitted how there had only been one girl that was in his heart, and she had been there since they were all sixteen. He stood by his brother all day as he finally decided what to do. Of course he wasn't necessarily happy that it took Lucas that long-that a innocent girl had gotten caught up in the drama that is Lucas&Peyton, but he was glad his idiot brother had in deed figured it out now, rather than later.

"Hey Sawyer…" Nathan says as he pulls his friend into a hug. And then he just can't help himself.

"Told you so." He whispers as he lets her go and starts walking down the hall, figuring the pair would need some privacy.

And as much as she would love to stop Nathan and correct him and his totally inappropriate comment, the other Scott, the one who needs her is waiting for her. She takes a moment trying to figure out what she's gonna tell him. Of course she isn't necessarily happy that things happened the way they did. But right now its not about that, right now is about healing. They have so much to say to each other, and nothing that comes next will be easy, but she knows-just knows everything will be okay.

She finally opens the door, and there he is, standing at the window looking out to the garden that encircles the building.

"Hey." She says trying to get his attention.

"Hi…" He says as he turns around.

She couldn't save him earlier today from nearly making such a huge mistake. He had been the one to propose. He had been the one who was convinced that he loved another, and he had been so close to spending his life with someone else. That choice was one he had save himself from.

But maybe she could save him now.

Help him become the boy she (still, after everything) loves, the one who had been there to save her so many times. The boy she had promised to love forever.

Maybe he could do the same for her.

Just maybe they could save each other this time.

ll _ Baby, I didn't say my vows,_  
_So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"_ ll

**_-FIN._**

**_Song: "Speak Now" by: Taylor Swift_**


End file.
